Vaciedad de colores
by zatsuri
Summary: A veces no sólo nuestras vivencias nos definen, también lo hacen nuestros nombres, nuestras creencias y en contadas ocasiones los colores. O eso piensan algunos shinobi
1. Azul

**Azul.**

Profundidad, lealtad, inteligencia, estabilidad entre otras muchas cosas eran lo que caracterizaban la grandeza de Shikamaru… algunas otras sin embargo eran vistas como excentricidades de un genio y no como fallos de carácter, porque simplemente no lo eran.

Él no sólo era la cabeza del equipo, también era su balance. Ya desde sus inicios en los exámenes chunin lo habían alabado por su nula impulsividad y en su primera misión a cargo había demostrado su alto grado de responsabilidad y los recursos de los que se valía, desde entonces se había demostrado una y otra vez que se le podía confiar la vida. Aunque no era del todo infalible.

La infalibilidad, una cosa extraña en la que no se podía confiar. Por esa razón se esforzaba al máximo en sus entrenamientos (aunque no lo pareciera), lo analizaba todo junto con la infinidad de posibilidades para tratar de cubrirlo todo (aunque él bien sabía que no era posible) y tener un margen mínimo de error (cosa difícil ya que trataba con humanos, él mismo era uno) para así evitar lo más que pudiera situaciones parecidas a aquellas que marcaron su vida. La muerte de su maestro y la casi vida de su mejor amigo.

Recordaba esa lección aprendida con un dejo de amarga nostalgia. En ambos se sintió impotente, con miedo, dolor, estaba tan perdido que no podía imaginarse como se sentiría ahora si perdiera a alguien (valioso o no) bajo su inmediata responsabilidad, cosa por demás dificilísima en la guerra…aquella guerra.

Sus compañeros lo respetan por su inteligencia y capacidad de mando, sus amigos lo querían por su lealtad, los aldeanos lo apreciaban por su tranquilidad. Los niños le tenían una admiración callada; él no era deslumbrante como Naruto, o lúgubre como Sasuke. Era como todo él era.

La admiración que generaba era tranquila, firme, profunda, estable, sabía. A los niños les daba la seguridad de un jefe patriarcal y a ellos les encantaba verlo con el hijo de Asuma observando el cielo. Algunos no entendían porque podría pasar horas sin inmutarse viendo solamente las nubes. Otros se exasperaban por su aparente apatía. Otros tantos simplemente lo dejaban ser, pero muy poco entendían por qué.

Para él, mirar las nubes en un cielo azul (oscuro o brillante) era nada más y nada menos que flotar en una infinidad de posibilidades. Le ayudaba a relajarse y al mismo tiempo a pensar. Él sabía que no era muy fuerte y por ello no se esforzaba físicamente de más, lo consideraba innecesario, no obstante agilizaba su intelecto.

Sus sentimientos poco mostrados eran fuertes, profundos y bastos como el cielo que lo atraía. Su apatía no era otra cosa que reserva de energía, porque era un gasto físico, mental y emocional discutir con personas como Ino, explicarle algo a Naruto, contarle algo a Kiba, obligar a Hinata, aguantar a Lee, ganarle a Sasuke, integrar de forma común a Shino, calmar a Temari, intentar quitarle la máscara a Kakashi… o pensar en los muertos. No, no era apatía, era ahorro de energía para las verdaderas batallas de la vida y por la vida.

Por ello él hacia todo lo necesario y más en el justo momento y de ahí no se detenía. Todo, hasta morir si fuera preciso por proteger y cuidar a sus amigos. A su familia. A su hogar. Grande o pequeño.

A Shikamaru podría, pese a todo, describírsele como azul, y todo lo que ello significaba. Lealtad, inteligencia, profundidad, tranquilidad, equilibrio, honestidad. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Chouji cuando le preguntaban -¿Cómo es Shikamaru?.


	2. Rojo

Una disculpa, pero no he podido subir la historia como se debe, no comprendo muy bien la movida de esto.

Rojo

Para todos, Kiba era una explosión, una explosión de energía en todas sus presentaciones. Era un fuego que lo incendiaba todo a su paso a la más mínima chispa, su contacto quemaba, en temporada de frío te daba calor, pero época de calor era mejor no estar muy cerca de él. Aunque en efecto, era una persona cálida, eso nadie lo negaba, pero tal vez demasiado físico para gusto de la mayoría y por ello se mantenían a distancia.

Pensar en Kiba era en pesar en sus colmillos y en las marcas de sus mejillas, que si bien eran características de su clan, sólo él le daba la connotación de sangre. Como de un perro arrinconando a su presa y es que Kiba siempre estaba listo para una pelea, un juego, un reto… y lo que salpicaba siempre era sangre.

Sangre agolpada en mejillas sonrojadas, sangre de una herida, sangre de muerte e inclusive, algunas veces, el olor de su propia sangre inundaba su olfato.

Kiba siempre era peligro. Sin que uno se lo esperara saltaba sobre ti, te engatusaba arrastraba. Al pelear, pese a no ser el más fuerte, era de temer gracias a sus habilidades. No había nada que olfativamente se le escapara y con ayuda de su gran amigo, pronto caías en una trampa. Pero Kiba era un peligro de doble filo. Por su impulsividad y escandalo también podía fácilmente poner en riesgo a sus amigos o compañeros de equipo… eso sí, cuando había que ponerse serios, él siempre estaba a la altura. Era un shinobi en el que podías confiar a la hora de dar su vida por ti.

Su carácter fuerte te obligaba a entrar en una guerra constante al estar con él, aún más si le contradecías. Siempre determinado a ganar, a no dejarse vencer ni humillar, a superarse. Apasionado en todo lo que hacía. Era un poco extremista, eso es cierto, pero es que Kiba tenía energía de más. Para regalar. Y eso hacía cuando estaba contigo, porque de otra manera no se podía estar cerca de él por lo extenuante de su enérgica personalidad. Uno terminaba cansado.

Kiba era de esos que demostraba todo su corolario de emociones sin ningún tipo de filtro o pudor, desde la rabia al dolor pasando por amor y la ternura. Generalmente eso causaba más de un problema pero se le agradecía, nunca había medias tintas con él y sin lugar a dudas siempre podías saber qué terreno pisar. Aunque claro, como todos, tenía sus secretos. Lo más íntimo de su esencia estaba reservado para sus más leales compañeros (escasos).

De amor con él, poco se hablaba. Hablando de amor. Amaba y deseaba con intensidad. Como todo en él. Pasión era una segunda piel para él, pero el amor era otra cosa, era un terreno de incertidumbres, de arena movediza bajos sus pies, de fango que te atrapa, por eso lo dejaba de lado, lo miraba con recelo. Una cosa era aventarse de lleno en algo que él pudiera controlar y otra muy diferente dejarse caer en una zona que no se podía rastrear ni controlar. No, por muy impulsivo que fuese daba gracias a los cielos en no serlo en ese tema particular. No obstante sí que se dejaba querer.

Con eso como en todo lo demás, era todo o casi nada. Casi, porque él prefería el casi a la nada, no le gustaba el vacío, tal vez por eso lo llenaba de ruido, de fuerza… de algo. Kiba, pese a la opinión contraria, no era tonto. Él sabía que su rudeza no era muy apreciada pero por increíble y contradictorio que suene Kiba era cauteloso.

Era cauteloso porque no era tan confiado como Naruto (de hecho era muy receloso), no era paciente como Shikamaru y por supuesto la delicadeza no era una de sus virtudes pese a tener en Hinata a la mejor era eso y mucho más

Todo en alta intensidad. Para Shino y Hinata, KIba era una gran explosión, sí, pero una explosión de puro rojo.


	3. Morado

Ya hace tiempo, cuando era apenas un niño, mostraba signos de nobleza. Le era fiel a un pequeño montón de personas y se había propuesto ser fiel a otro puñado un poco más grande... no obstante, siendo tan niño como era, le falto visión para saber que su tragedia particular lo llevaría por caminos más difíciles y muchísimo menos transitados, total, a ese niño no podía culpársele por no seguir con ese código de fidelidad…

Una parte de él recordaba con amarga nostalgia la vez que vio a su prima por primera vez, aquella en la que le dijo a su padre que su pequeña prima era linda... la palabra exacta en esos tiempos era tierna, pero a falta de vocabulario había utilizado esa que aparte de halago parecía apropiada… luego entro en esa etapa de la vida cuando uno comienza a buscar su identidad y propósito. Esa etapa en la que por muy genio que uno sea se anda siempre perdido pues se sigue siendo un ser humano en formación, con más dudas que respuestas (aunque se sea un shinobi) y para colmo de males un ser humano sin padres. En soledad. Y pa´ pronto, un ser humano shinobi algo (muy) rencoroso.

Dicho sea de paso y en honor a la verdad, todos tenemos el derecho del rencor y la venganza pero también hay que reconocer que más bien son pocos los que realmente se atreven a seguirlo como objetivo único en la vida. Sí, sí, es cierto. Ya se sabe que el odio y el rencor pueden formar parte de alguna de nuestras fantasías para aliviar el alma e incluso puede que llevemos a cabo una mínima revancha. Pero está claro a estas alturas que Neji era de objetivos fijos, claros y hasta esa tierna adolescencia, inamovibles.

En esa etapa de su vida uno pudiera pensar que Neji se caracterizaba por su aparente sed de poder. Su ambición reflejada en cada entrenamiento, su frialdad y su latente indiferencia hacia todo aquello que se moviera.

También se le caracterizaba por su porte digno de la realeza, pues es bien sabido que aunque de la rama secundaria, era sobrino del líder del clan y por tanto debía de ser educado de acuerdo a su rango, un rango que pese a todo debía llevar con orgullo... aunque fuera un orgullo corrosivo, despiadado y nada sano que se alimentaba todos los minutos con imágenes de una Hinata débil rodeada de lujos. De una Hanabi fuerte y caprichosa; de un tío que pese a ser llamado líder era incapaz de ser uno... o eso pensaba él.

De cualquier forma como todos sabemos la cosa no iba por ahí y también es bien sabido por dichos populares que por su antigüedad y su eficacia probada son siempre ciertos. "Nada es lo que parece". Y que entre más alto llegues más dura será la caída… O esta ese otro que nos dice que hay que tocar fondo, romper esquemas para iniciar un cambio, tan es así que el shock provocado por Naruto fue el inicio de una cadena de cambios que al final lograron que Neji se volviera a encontrar. Regresando a su esencia verdadera, y si antes era llamado genio por su inteligencia ahora había ganado respeto por su humanidad, porque no cualquiera ve sus fallos, los acepta y mejora como persona.

La gente a su alrededor le era leal pues había demostrado que era digno, ganando la confianza ciega y absoluta de aquella a la que alguna vez casi mata.

Total que él, pese a su juventud, obtuvo lo que muchos pasan años buscando, queriendo y anhelando sin obtenerlo jamás. Neji conquisto para si la gloria, su armonía, claridad y el dominio de aquello que quería, adueñándose de su verdadero propósito en la vida.

Priorizo y cambio objetivos. Retomo la nobleza que antaño poseía y que mostraba con reservas (características de su carácter). Llevaba con él un deje de nostalgia por aquellos días pasados y casi olvidados que compartió con su padre, que fueron y no serán. Un padre idealizado en la memoria a falta de algo más sustancial.

A Neji, a veces se le veía sentado debajo del mismo árbol del bosque (su preferido) soñando despierto, recordando, mirando, observando, pensando, sintiendo… y aunque todos especulaban al fin nadie le prestaba más atención. Sólo unos pocos (entre ellos su primer y único amigo...Lee, porque como ellos bien sabían, las apariencias engañan) conocían lo especial de ese árbol que anestesiaba toda la nostalgia de Neji.

Aunque Lee no había preguntado y el otro no se había confesado. Fue un acto solemne cuando dijo: "este es un buen árbol, sirve para muchas cosas, hasta para que un niño juegue con su padre..." y se perdió de nueva cuenta en los pliegues del tiempo. Lee supo que recordaba de nueva cuenta un hecho vivido de hacía ya tiempo cuando era niño, mostrando su nobleza que no por ser él pequeño aquella lo era. Porque para Lee, Neji no había fracasado pues él se levantaba cada vez que caía… como el pájaro tatuado en su rente.

Neji voló una vez que caído… Lee no podía pensar en lo contrario ahora que su amigo se entregaba a la muerte.


	4. Blanco

He aquí otro capítulo de la historia. Espero les guste. No recuerdo si anteriormente puse el descargo de responsabilidad pero por si las dudas. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sobre ellos sin fines de lucro…bla, bla, bla… ya se sabe pues.

**Blanco**

Hace mucho tiempo, ya no se tiene constancia de cuando exactamente, una pequeña bolita rosada asomo su cabecita para saludar a una niña casi etérea. Se pudiese pensar que esa niña era una especie de aparición que venía a tranquilizar a la bolita rosada que por ese entonces no tenía nombre; no obstante era nada más y nada menos que la hermana mayor de esa bolita rosada.

Desde esos primeros momentos las diferencias entre ambas se hicieron notar y no han hecho más que acentuarse. No obstante y pese a todo cuando alguien las mira, las conoce o las molesta se puede saber con certeza que la esencia de esas dos, ahora ya, mujeres son muy similares.

Por ejemplo, cuándo uno de los ancianos del concejo trato de humillar con palabras a la pequeña hermana la mayor respondió ( tímidamente) con palabras insultantes y lo mismo paso cuando por accidente la pequeña hermana escucho que infravaloraban a la hermana mayor, de todas formas nunca nadie hizo públicos estas acciones ni se les dio mayor importancia. Grave error.

La pequeña Hyuga desde entonces comenzó a asociar a su hermana mayor con un ala protectora poderosa, no físicamente sino mental y emocionalmente, para ella esa era la mayor fuente de admiración, fortaleza, seguridad y amor. Dentro de las paredes casi insípidas de su casa la pequeña Hyuga sabía con certeza dónde buscar la luz que le hiciera falta en su día a día, sólo le bastaba con ver de lejos a su hermana, siempre de lejos, queriéndola, admirándola desde lejos y en secreto porque, ¿quién sabe qué pasaría si el padre la descubría?.

De todas formas para la pequeña Hyuga, y a falta de una figura materna ( porqué digan lo que digan una pequeña shinobi en entrenamiento es justo eso, shinobi en entrenamiento y sobre todo pequeña) su hermana mayor sustituyo en todo sentido a una figura cálida con fuente de amor inagotable, además ella no tenía la culpa de ver así a Hinata, Hinata misma era la culpable por emanar ese aire todo blancuzco lleno de puras cosas… buenas, blandas, amorosas… y porque no decirlo hasta exasperantemente bondadosas.

Hanabi a veces la despreciaba con fuerza, porque a pesar de todo también necesitaba a una hermana mayor, necesitaba una madre y una sóla persona no podía ser ambas, así que Hinata viajaba entre la ambivalencia de una hermana protectora y una madre ausente… y Hanabi lo detestaba porque no podía ser ambas a la vez, hermana mayor e hija. Aún así…

También le molestaba profundamente lo que su hermana era, es contradictorio porque antes hemos dejado claro que Hanabi quiere a su hermana, la admira y la respeta por todo lo que es pero es eso mismo lo que la hace molestarse, y es que a veces su hermana no puede ser tan dura o tan fuerte como es debido y ella ha de morderse las uñas para que su hermana salga airosa de cualquier situación. Sí, ya sabe que es capaz, no por nada es superviviente de la cuarta gran guerra, pero le molesta y le hace preocuparse en partes iguales. Las razones son varias pero para Hanabi las más importantes son aquellas que hacen peligrar la vida, integridad y orgullo de su hermana.

Hinata era bondadosa. A ella no le importaba ser generosa, dar todo de si misma a otros, les ayudará o no , bueno también les ayudaba sirviera o no. Hinata era el epitome de la inocencia siempre confiando en los demás y no viendo la malicia en las acciones de otros, solía irradiar luz cuando llegaba a un lugar e iluminaba siempre por donde pasará (al menos para Hanabi) , indicaba el inicio de puras cosas buenas, transmitía esas sensación de por su aspecto físico parecía pura y virginal (no que no lo fuera) y en fin, toda su hermana era la representación de cosas buenas pero…

Para el resto de las personas Hinata no sólo era la mujer shinobi bondadosa, amable, tímida, luminosa, pura, virginal ni nada de eso (no que no lo fuera) pero todos tenían bien claro que aunque Hinata pareciera todo blanco era como ese color, capaz de transmutar en la representación de la muerte y el luto en un par de segundos, no por nada había sobrevivido desde que era una niña a las armas de las palabras y a las armas de los shinobi.

No fue en vano su participación en la guerra y definitivamente hacia muy mal todo aquel que por su apariencia tendiera a subestimarla porque se toparía con un bloque de hielo helado y mortífero. Todos sus amigos lo sabían. No por nada Hinata era una excelente shinobi, capaz de asesinar a sangre fría si era necesario… un shinobi jamás tiene las manos limpias por muy blanco, inocente y puro que pueda parecer, al contrario, son justo estos los más peligrosos… no que Hinata fuera en si misma perversa o malvada sólo que justamente por parecer indefensa las personas bajaban de forma ridículamente fácil su guardia y bueno… ella seria tonta si no lo aprovechaba y ella no lo era en lo absoluto.

…Así que por más que su hermanita Hanabi la viera como el epitome de todo lo bueno, de todo lo blanco , ambas sabían que no lo era, por mucho que su padre se empeñará en ver defectos de debilidad, ambos sabían que no lo era, por mucho que sus amigos y su equipo se empeñaran en protegerla de todo peligro… todos sabían que en realidad ella no lo necesitaba, aunque su primo aún viera peligrar esa blancura e inocencia ambos sabían que eso jamás se pasaría porque le pesará a quien le pesará Hinata era una perfecta shinobi bondadosa, inocente, pura y virginal.

¿Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre? Sí,¿ su mirada templada en puro frío hielo?. Sí, ¿ su semblante era tranquilo e indiferente al dar la muerte a otros seres humanos? Sí, pero todo eso no era más que el otro lado del color que ella era, porqué sólo los enemigos de aquello que amaba experimentaban el frío de su blancura mientras que aquellos que gozaban de su afecto disfrutaban de la calidez de su persona.

Hanabi siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verla despertar y cada que se sentía desesperar por el comportamiento de su hermana tendía a recordar que Hinata era blanco. Todo lo bueno… pero también la tranquila nada y la muerte que esa tranquila nada supone. Solamente así Hanabi se quedaba un poco más tranquila cuando miraba a su etérea hermana marcharse a cualquier misión.


	5. Negro

Señores y señoras. Aquí otro color. Me parece que aunque obvios no hay otro que le pueda quedar a Sasuke Uchiha y a Hinata Hyuga, negro y blanco respectivamente y como buenos opuestos decidí dejarlos así. Ha quedado un poco largo pero es que el personaje así lo requiere. O así lo percibo.

Lo de siempre y lo de todos, la historia no me pertenece ni los personajes, es únicamente con fin de entretenimiento y distracción personal.

Espero les guste.

**NEGRO**

Misterio, silencio, negación, peligrosidad, obscuridad, abismo… cualquiera pensaría que todo en él es negativo, y piensa bien… o más o menos bien, porque ha aprendido que en esta vida nada es absoluto aunque ese nada contradiga la frase. No obstante hay cosas, vidas, cualidades o esencias que permanecen.

Casi hasta parecería cliché pero lo cierto es que desde niño siempre lo han visto con atuendos oscuros, de preferencia el tono negro. Él, como buen niño y joven incomprendido quería demostrar al mundo su rebeldía, su soledad, su ausencia. Ausencia de un montón de cosas. Para empezar tenía la ausencia de sonrisas, de palabras familiares… de familia, de amigos, de casi todo lo necesario para vivir una buena niñez y ya que estamos una buena vida en general.

Ha de recordarse y saberse que por regla general el pasado y los eventos traumáticos influyen de forma casi contundente en la formación del carácter de una persona quién sin ayuda, muy difícilmente saldrá adelante, por muy genio que sea; no se va aquí a menospreciar la inteligencia ni la habilidad de nadie (mucho menos la de un shinobi) pero en cuestiones de desarrollo emocional las cosas simplemente no parecen funcionar igual que la lógica, por tanto, diremos aquí que todo el mundo hablaba, alababa y estaba pendiente de ese niño solitario y huérfano que tenía habilidades muy por encima del promedio así como una inteligencia puesta en objetivos bien claros… pero absolutamente nadie estaba pendiente de sus necesidades emocionales, no que él lo fuera a permitir pero aun así saberse necesitado, querido, necesario habrían hecho la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Ya que mencionamos a la muerte, no porque queramos siempre mencionarla, sino porque es inherente a la vida shinobi… de hecho es inherente a la vida en general, pero regresemos a nuestro punto principal. La muerte más importante y más dolorosa no es en lo absoluto la muerte física sino la muerte del alma, una muerte metafórica pero más contundente que fue justo la muerte que creemos que experimento el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha. Digamos que, aunque no ha sido el que más ha sufrido ni fue el primero ni será el último, si fue algo cruel y prematura su primera muerte además de, como ya mencionamos antes, decisiva para que su vida posterior fuera una absoluta y visceral mierda (con el perdón de los presentes).

¡Oh! ¡ pobre, pobre niño huérfano! Que se negaba a vivir, que se negó a reír, que se negó a sentir en positivo, que se negó a hacer amigos y que se negó a casi todo aquello que no sirviera para seguir alimentando su obscuro y pérfido corazón vengativo. Bueno, sería duro seguir diciéndolo así, pero lo cierto es que el pequeño Uchiha se negó en rotundo a vivir. Solamente sobrevivió para llevar a cabo una venganza que al final terminaría por matarlo a él porque, ¿qué sentido tendría su vida una vez que ésta se concretará? ¿Buscaría acaso al culpable del mal mismo?, si íbamos por esos derroteros bien podría haberse convertido en el próximo Madara… pero no pensemos en cosas tan negativas que al fin y al cabo fueron una mera (y muy mala ) suposición.

De todas formas el niño Uchiha fue en su niñez la representación perfecta de la negación a la vida, su vestimenta lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, él era la negación del color, la oposición de la luz y todo aquello que llegaba a él era absorbido para no emerger nunca más. El señor Uchiha se mostraba como alguien conservador, era un ser humano conflictivo, cruel, malsano, que mostraba el adelgazamiento de su capacidad de sonreír…

No obstante, el pequeño Uchiha al crecer poco a poco se dio cuenta de su pasado predetestinado por otros… siempre por otros y sin querer se encontró comparándose con sus compañeros, si bien sus comparaciones tendían a la arrogancia siempre halló en los demás sus carencias hasta toparse con esas personas, cada una diferente pero cada una contrastando de forma absoluta con él… y claro, se lo topo a él. Todos ellos de colores demasiado brillantes para su gusto e irremediablemente opuestos.

En fin, que al final como ya todos sabemos no pudo ni quiso realmente alejarse de lo que sería su salvación en ese entonces y en un futuro. Cada uno de esos seres fueron para él un ancla por todo aquello que representaban. Sin embargo quien le mantuvo cuerdo en medio de su visceral odio y podedumbre fue su total opuesto. Ella. La niña y adolescente que irradiaba blancura, aunque de forma irónica (y según él) tampoco tuvo nada de lo necesario para tener una buena infancia y no obstante fue durante mucho tiempo su opuesto.

Podemos decir que el negro había sido dictado en su vida desde que era pequeño, ese color era la alusión a todas sus pérdidas físicas, emocionales y espirituales. Hay que reconocerle que aunque le tomó bastante tiempo, poco a poco obtuvo las cosas positivas de su característica obscuridad y soledad.

Recordemos que desde muy temprana edad a ojos de las féminas era también un ejemplar de masculinidad misteriosa, considerado guapo, sexy, sofisticado, elegante…casi un depredador. No olvidemos también su excelencia, seriedad y autoridad, características que le ayudaron en su no muy corto ni cómodo camino hacia su autoredención, obteniendo en el proceso un conocimiento de lo más importante… la comprensión cabal de la importancia de ser un ser humano completo, con su lado bueno y su lado malo, sin permitir un desbalance en su vida así como la certeza de que aunque proyectará un sólo lado, él era ambos, porque nadie podía ser sólo uno.

Y sí no, que se lo preguntarán a Hinata, que al fin y al acabo fue ella la que le dio la solución con esa "Hipotética" opinión como respuesta a una "hipotética" pregunta que "hipotéticamente" era una petición de ayuda a un "hipotético" problema de asimilación que hipotéticamente él no tenía… o tuvo.


	6. verde

Señores, lo de todos y lo de siempre. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y estas pequeñas historias son sin ánimo de lucro.

**VERDE.**

Al ver el pasto, las plantas, la naturaleza uno suele sentirse bien, relajado, tranquilo, casi en paz… pero ver todo ese verde era símbolo de vigorosidad, de juventud plena, crecimiento, esperanza, exuberancia, fortaleza, frescura, revitalización de espíritu y también, porque no decirlo, dramatismo.

Pero en este caso particular, además de eso, significa confianza y seguridad, significa lograr objetivos, sangrar y desangrarse el cuerpo y el alma por ser un poco cada vez mejor, por vencerse uno mismo para ganar siempre las batallas que de otra forma terminarían matándonos. Ese verde significa ni más ni menos que levantarse cada que uno se cae e ignorar los comentarios mal intencionados de los otros… significa en suma, crecer. Verde en este caso particular significa resistencia física, emocional y mental con letras mayúsculas.

No hay otra manera de describir el proceso de ese (ahora ya adulto) shinobi sino como impresionante, cada memoria, cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa, lagrimas, golpes o victorias suyas eran impresionantes. Cada una de sus batallas particulares eran el reflejo de las batallas de los otros pero, cada una de sus victorias eran el reflejo y el anuncio de su victoria total en la guerra de todo ser humano. El dominio de si mismo.

Aunque muchos lo nieguen yo lo vi, muchas personas sentían celos al verlo pasar. Varios se retorcieron de incredulidad y de coraje cuando, sin aviso previo (según ellos), fue seleccionado como genin. Muchos creyeron que no lo merecía… es cierto, no lo merecía. Le pertenecía ese derecho y absolutamente nadie se lo arrebataría.

Verlo entrenar me provoco una sensación inquietante de Dejavú, un nudo en la graganta, recuerdos felices además de un gran orgullo aquí, muy cerca del pecho. En un torrente de sucesión de imágenes recordé mi propia niñez e ingenuidad, y supe con certeza que ese niño sería un ancla y un ejemplo para los seres más deprimentes. Lo observé un rato, lo mire interactuar con sus compañeros y comprendí sus sueños así como su premisa particular que, contrario a lo que se pueda creer no era un "un poco más" sino que era un "soy diferente"; y en efecto lo es… ahora sé que esa premisa particular se aplica a cada persona. Todos somos diferentes.

Viendo a ese niño pude ver la satisfacción de crecer, de superar la inexperiencia, la importancia de renovarse día a día, y vi también la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos… desde entonces y a la distancia seguí su desarrollo y siempre en cada uno de sus problemas y de sus logros me reafirmo que él era un guerrero aunque estar cerca de él tenía algunos inconvenientes.

Su exuberancia de ánimo y energía no podían seguirlas cualquiera, su firme propósito de superarse siempre suele alejar a las personas; el dramatismo que exuda lo ha traspalado a su vestimenta y todo en él grita energía sin límites…en efecto, él no tenía límites.

Muchos se reían de su eterna vestimenta verde, no obstante era lo que más lo representaba, no sólo porque era el uniforme de su mentor, sino porque él era verde. Era joven, era fuerte, resistente, enérgico, vigoroso. Siempre tenía una esperanza sin por ello dejarse llevar por un falso optimismo… desde que era un niño supo diferenciar claramente lo que era imposible de lo que sólo le requeriría un poco más de esfuerzo, por ello a él nunca le importo demasiado que le dijeran que no podía ser shinobi… él sabía que le mentían.

Nunca creyó que podría hacer ninjustu, pero nunca nadie dijo que para ser shnobi era lo único que se requería por lo tanto se enfocó en lo que sí podía hacer para lograr lo que quería ser. He ahí el vivo ejemplo de que más tarde o más temprano, hable quién hable, digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan uno puede lograr sus metas… tal vez por eso el señor Sarutobi le permitió al joven Lee entrenar con Gai… el eterno rival de…. bueno de casi toda la bendita tranquilidad en mi más humilde opinión claro está.

Después de todo la vida de un shinobi era hacerse fuerte de una u otra forma para poder sobrevivir, vivir, reír, llorar, dormir, comer, pensar, sentir… sentir ganas de saltar, amar, matar, ganar, derrotar, proteger, golpear, sanar y el joven Lee al igual que su maestro habían demostrado una y otra vez el más puro estilo de lo que era vivir con intensidad pero sobre todo de sentir y amar con verdadera pasión su vida y sus sueños, sobre todo sus sueños.

Jamás nunca nadie pudo hacer desistir al joven Lee, dios sabe que él lo intento una sola vez, Lee sólo le respondió "¿por qué no"?... por supuesto él le contesto las mil y un razones por las que el pequeño Lee no podía convertirse en un gran shinobi como lo soñaba a lo que el niño le volvió a preguntar "¿por qué no"?. Era verdad, no había ninguna razón de peso para impedirle al niño soñar y esforzarse… eso fue lo que le dijo el señor Sarutobi poniendo de ejemplo a Gai y a otros antes que él expresando de forma tajante que "si el sueño es real, si de verdad lo desea, no hay nada que podamos decir o hacer para que el niño desista. Él , eventualmente lo logrará".

¡Y lo logro! Por supuesto le tomo menos de lo esperado, alcanzo cosas inimaginables, conquisto y se conquistó. En su no muy humilde opinión, Lee alcanzo la gloria que pocos obtienen. Ha vivido su sueño con la frente bien en alto sin demasiados altibajos o traumas emocionales pero siendo un ejemplo a seguir para todo aquel que siendo aparentemente incapaz para algo sea aún mejor.

Por todas esas razones aunque nadie lo supiera y a nadie le importara, siempre admiraba en silencio y a la distancia a su eterno rival y al pupilo de éste. Realmente esperaba algún día dejar de ser algo gris para convertirse en un verde más vivo, más revitalizado de espíritu, más esperanzado, sobre todo un poco más inexperto para de nuevo poder aprender otra vez. Quizá con algo de suerte podría transmitir de nueva cuenta su poca sapiencia a nuevos jóvenes… dios no quisiera que fueran tan verdes, pero si jóvenes.

Ese era Lee… todo verde… y por mucho que admirara al "chiquillo" , demasiado vigor para su gusto.


	7. Café

**Café**

Ella sabía que se acercaba, estaba presta para fastidiar al mensajero, tomar su misión y retirarse en seguida a cumplirla pero antes de eso trataría de vislumbrar todos los gestos que pudiera descifrar de él, por ahora sólo había logrado ver irritabilidad; por supuesto, ella sabía bien la razón pero le divertía mucho verlo aunque fuera un poquito disgustado. De todas formas era parte de una rutina invariable que ella se había encargado de imponer, ambos lo sabían, pero se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Él enviaba un insecto para rastrearla antes, de esa forma no perdía el tiempo buscándola, ella lo veía y enseguida se dirigía a su cuarto para esperar su llegada y la asignación de su misión. Así pues, ella se sentó en una esquina de su cuarto desde donde podía ver mediante el reflejo del espejo todo lo que sucedía afuera y de paso la luz reflejada en algunos lugares impedían al de afuera ver lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto. A efectos prácticos era un buen uso y entonces lo vio de repente.

Cosa extraña, sus ojos se toparon con los de él a través del reflejo en el espejo, fueron sólo unos segundos los que le bastaron para terminar de entender que la mayoría de las personas pueden pensar que lo común y lo corriente no son la gran cosa pero a veces, sólo a veces, hay que mirar mejor para darse cuenta de que lo común es fascinante, es adaptable a las situaciones y todo sea dicho a veces lo más seguro es aquello que si puedes tener la certeza de pisar.

Como la tierra, llega a impregnarlo todo, se encuentra en cualquier lugar, el océano, los bosques, un desierto, una estepa, praderas; a veces es tan común que se extraña cuando no está. Tan abundante que es necesario si falta. Él, como todos los demás, formaba parte de un gran engranaje que funcionaba a la perfección gracias a la compenetración de todos sus miembros. Por ello él se consideraba un elemento firme de un grupo de tres… en realidad lo era de cualquier escuadrón al que se le asignara, aun así él se consideraba como una persona neutra, siempre al centro ( no por ego) que nunca se iba a los extremos (excepto en algunas raras excepciones).

Sé que por su técnica familiar se encontraba íntimamente ligado a la tierra, él amaba sus olores, apreciaba sus texturas; podía reconocer en ella el estado de salud de la naturaleza y por ende la salud de la sociedad en la que vivía. Una sociedad que en general lo consideraba extraño, aburrido, rencoroso, antipático… lo cual no es que se niegue pero no es todo lo que él es, además, las apariencias engañan y en su caso particular ni siquiera puedes fiarte por completo de eso porque hasta donde se sabía, nadie ha visto más allá de sus manos y sus mejillas.

Por ejemplo, yo sé que es un poco aburrido, ciertamente parece antipático la mayoría de las veces, su seriedad y franqueza son desagradables (ya sea porque no sepas cómo reaccionar o bien porque lo que dice es dolorosamente verdad), pareciera que carece de absoluta pasión, ciertamente no inspira mucha. A veces pienso que él es una persona con personalidad de viejo, de esos que ya han vivido mucho y sólo se dedican a ver caer las hojas secas, un viejo que se mimetiza con la edad del bosque, escondiéndose como un insecto que vive y deja vivir.

A pesar de todo, sabía que a él le podías realmente confiar tu vida, pues cobardía no era de ninguna manera una de sus características. También supe que su constancia hace tiempo lo llevo a fortalecerse físicamente aunque absolutamente nadie más que él sabe si ese entrenamiento ha dado resultados… es decir, nadie le ha visto mucha piel que digamos. Su ropa holgada tampoco revela nada más de él.

Puede ser un pensamiento banal, superficial, muy superficial si se quiere pero el chico no despierta mucho erotismo, pensar en la técnica de su familia no es del todo agradable, aun así despierta extrema curiosidad y deseo de saber que hay detrás de su vestimenta que cabe señalar parece indicar hermetismo puro. Parece transmitir la sensación de ser una fortaleza imposible de penetrar y por eso le respeto mucho…

Es fácil ser vigoroso cuando no tienes nada que perder pero no lo es ser valiente cuando la vida de tus amigos depende de una equivocación tuya (si lo sabré yo), es fácil ser solidario cuando lo tienes todo pero no lo es cuando has perdido mucho (sobre todo la inocencia, también lo sé yo). No es complicado ser una persona digna cuando tienes muchas opciones de salir victorioso pero no es nada sencillo cuando absolutamente cualquier camino te hará perderlo todo.

De todas formas, como muchos de nosotros, él ha sabido mantenerse en pie. Con cicatrices que no se borrarán. El aire de tristeza también lo tenemos todos, pero en él parece ser más pronunciado no obstante él, a pesar de todo Shino no se ufana de sus logros o habilidades, mantiene la humildad de su niñez (o eso creo yo) así como su personalidad distante aunque poco a poco (gracias a su apasionado amigo) ha comenzado a establecer relaciones más… bulliciosas por llamarlas de alguna manera con el resto de los novatos restantes y el resto del mundo no ha tenido el placer de conocerlo. Sólo nosotros lo hemos visto crecer y cambiar como él ve a sus insectos.

Ahora todos sabemos lo importante que es su presencia en nuestras misiones. Creció como todos, maduro como pocos y sigue presente como casi nadie, como la tierra. Más o menos así creo que es Shino, café, poroso, áspero, absorbente, extenso, frágil… sólo es casi nada pero todo él es a la vez capaz de contener amargos recuerdos, muerte, desolación. Como la tierra es capaz de ocultar lo más atroz, de esconder, proteger o de vomitar las más crueles verdades de la humanidad. Como la tierra, llega a impregnarlo todo, se encuentra en cualquier lugar, el océano, los bosques, un desierto, una estepa, praderas; a veces es tan común que se extraña cuando no está. Tan abundante que es necesario si falta… ¿o no?


End file.
